Battling the Skulls (CTaRAoB)
This is how Battling the Skulls goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Bionicle. see our heroes Narrator: United, heroes entered the City of the Mask Makers, searching for the legendary Ekimu. his friends, the Toa, and the ponies arrive at the city of the Mask Makers Ryan F-Freeman: I think that is where we are at. Pohatu: Careful. I smell a trap. Rarity: Our next move is... Discord: Spring the trap. thinks for a bit Tahu: No problem, I'll think of a plan. Kopaka: That would take forever. Follow my lead instead. Fluttershy: Maybe we should follow Tahu and Kopaka start fighting but Onua stops them Onua: United, remember? Applejack: What he said. Pohatu: You're loud enough to wake the dead. Rarity: Why? Gali: Pohatu's right. Be quiet, we don't know what's behind that gate. Rainbow Dash: You could help us. Lewa: If you ask nicely, I might tell you. Pinkie Pie: Like some friends like Ryan. Toa, ponies, and Ryan's friends hear a noise and see several Skull Warriors rising from the dead Starlight Glimmer: Oh, boy. Trixie Lulamoon: This is not good. Thorax: Girls, this is no time to panic. Discord: What are you talking about? This is the perfect time to panic! Skull Warriors stand and bring out their weapons Skull Warrior: Better start running, twerps. charge at Trixie, Starlight, Thorax, and Discord Ryan F-Freeman: Let me and the Dazzlings do this thing. and the Dazzlings summon their Keyblades and defeat the Skull Warriors Tahu: Wow. You are a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Tahu. Thomas: Let me think. There's me as a Prime, Ryan, Codylight, Ryantinal, and Quintessa. Skull Warriors appear Gali: Bury them, Onua! They're blocking our way out! Rainbow Dash: Let me go it. and Rainbow Dash fight the Skull Warriors Pohatu: There is no way out. Rarity: What do we do? Tahu: Everyone stand united! Ryan F-Freeman: Unity! Dash flies around the Skull Warriors with Lewa Lewa: Now this is more like it. defeat the Warriors and they get up Discord: What was that? Tahu: That is unity, Discord. Rainbow Dash: Last time Ryan have that, he was fighting Megatronus. Skull Warriors outnumber Fluttershy Fluttershy: Whoa! Skull Warrior grabs Fluttershy Fluttershy: Let me go. Skull Warrior takes Fluttershy's Element of Kindness necklace off her neck and puts it around his neck and begins using it as a blue coloring begins creeping on the Element. Fluttershy watches in horror Kopaka: What's happening? Pohatu: There's a special link between wielder and element. Rarity: So that Skull Warrior is stealing Fluttershy's energy and using it for his own purposes? Pohatu: I'm afraid so. Applejack: Me too, Pohatu. Discord: Let me and Kopaka defeat him. and Discord charge at Skull Warrior and take back Fluttershy's necklace Skull Warriors laugh as one of them gains power Kopaka: Where is Lewa? Fluttershy: Kopaka? looks around but Lewa is nowhere to be seen Kopaka: Did Lewa run away? Fluttershy: I think he left. Gali: No. He just flew in. Rainbow Dash: Look! flies into the scene and spins at the Skull Warriors. Sound of Bowling pins crashing is heard Tahu and Thorax: Strike! Rainbow Dash: Bravo! Skull Warriors fire their Freeze Bow Rapid Shooters at the Toa and ponies Pinkie Pie: We are under fire! Kopaka: I hate fire. uses her magic to turn the bow shooters into teacups Skull Warrior: confused A teacup? Discord: Transfiguration spell. Skull Warrior #2: You couldn't have thought of something else? giggles and uses her magic to defeat the Skull Warriors Gali: Bravo, Trixie. Ryan will be proud of you. So will Twilight. and the others see Lewa Kopaka: What took you so long, Lewa? Fluttershy: What is the news? Lewa: I spotted an arena. It could be fun. Pinkie Pie: Me too! Kopaka: We're not looking for fun. We're looking for Ekimu and Twilight. Fluttershy: If you ask nicely like Spike, he might tell us. Gali: We still need to get pass the gate first. Rainbow Dash: We could find something. grabs a boulder and throws it at the gate, destroying it. The heroes move on Slicer spots Pinkie Pie Skull Slicer: This pony is perfect. Slicer hides and Pinkie look around Pinkie Pie: What about the arena? Kopaka: We're not going to the arena. Follow me. Pinkie Pie: I go where I want, Freeze-brain. leaves and Skull Slicer follows Pie goes to the arena, unaware Skull Slicer is stalking her Narrator: Pinkie Pie arrived at the arena. It was once a place of great heroics and sportsmanship. Pinkie Pie: Uhh. If Twilight is here, she can be a Prime like Ryan, but I need to be brave. sees the rules of the arena Pinkie Pie: Wow. Narrator: An ancient game played only by the strongest and the bravest. One false move and... turns around to see Skull Slicer Slicer uses his Mask Grabber to snatch Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter from her neck Pinkie Pie: Hey! Give that back! heroes arrive Tahu: We took a wrong way. Kopaka: No. The wrong way was the one taken by Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy: She may be a crazy pony but she knows how to get a task done. puts his hand on a wall and it falls down to his surprise. The others see Pinkie Pie notices Pinkie's element is missing Lewa: Pinkie Pie. Where's your Element? Pinkie Pie: at Skull Slicer He has it. Slicer goes into the arena with Pinkie Pie's element while laughing maniacally Crash Bandicoot: Follow me and that maniac. ponies and Toa follow Lewa: There! at Skull Slicer Skull Slicer: Ha Ha Ha, ha ha-ha. Slicer uses his upper right arm and lower left arm to put the Element of Laughter on his neck and begins using it as a green coloring begins creeping on the Element Applejack: What will stop him? Lewa: Hit the lever. Narrator: The game had begun. Slicer jumps onto another platform sees the lever and Onua ready for something Ryinker Bell: Onua. Go bash. charges and the walls were about to crush him when they stopped Onua: Huh? looks up to see Kopaka who has blocked the walls Kopaka: You're welcome. Slicer brings out his three Hook Blades, one in his upper right hand and two in his lower right and left hands as he holds his Mask Grabber in his upper left hand. Pohatu uses his Stormerangs to pin Skull Slicer to a wall, making him drop his Hook Blades in his lower arms. Skull Slicer uses his Mask Grabber to try and grab Kopaka's mask, but Kopaka blocks its path with his shield and uses it to snatch Skull Slicer's Mask Grabber away from him. Kopaka and Tahu charge and one platform sends Kopaka flying. Tahu reaches Skull Slicer and knocks away the Hook Blade in his lower right arm. Skull Slicer then grabs Tahu Kopaka: Tahu, you're in my way! throws his fist in the air and Tahu moves out of the way and Kopaka punches Skull Slicer, causing Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter to come off his neck Onua: Get off the floor! smashes the lever floor disappears Skull Slicer: AHHHHH!!!! floor reappears and Pinkie catches her Element of Harmony Pinkie Pie: How did you do? Onua: I hit the lever. Rainbow Dash: Without breaking anything? lever falls off and rocks fall on our heroes Narrator: The heroes were trapped. woke up hurt Lewa: Onua Oh, without breaking anything huh? Pinkie Pie: Where is Wreck-it Ralph when we need him? Gali: We're trapped. Rainbow Dash: Can't fly. Pohatu: This is ridiculous. I didn't sign up for this mission. Rarity: Me too. Tahu: None of us did. We just seemed to fall from the stars. to meteors falling to Okoto Tahu: (voice) Not knowing our purpose. The equines and villagers were in danger. to an attack by the Skull Spiders ends Gali: Skull Spiders everywhere. Rainbow Dash: And their warriors. Pohatu: Helping their Lord to try and take Okoto. Rarity: And Equestria. Emmet: Our friends did their best to stay alive. Matau T. Monkey: Skull Spiders. Under evil Makuta's control. to Twilight and her friends and the Toa fighting some Skull Spiders and facing the Lord of Skull Spiders to Ryan fighting some Skull Spiders ends Onua: Even underground. Applejack: Under our hooves. Cody Fairbrother: And our feet. to the undergrond ends Tahu: The Protectors would just keep on fighting. to the Protectors fighting Tahu: (voice) For us to get the golden masks. to the Toa getting their golden masks and putting them on ends Onua: They gave us purpose. Applejack: And Ryan knows. Kopaka: It is our duty to save Okoto and Equestria. Fluttershy: Our home. Pohatu: I agree. But we're still stuck. Rarity: Us too, Pohatu. Lewa: Wait. I feel a breeze. There must be a tunnel behind these rocks. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Kopaka: Lewa Breeze? What are you, the Master of Air? Fluttershy: And what are you? Wyldstyle? Onua: Lewa is right. Stand back. Applejack: Ya'll need to do the smashing. and Applejack smash the rocks away heroes brush off the dust and set off on thier quest Narrator: The ancient city of the Mask Makers had long been a silent tomb. herors arrive at the graveyard Onua: A graveyard. Applejack: I tell you. That place was a party when Spike was there. Kopaka: Look for Ekimu's tomb. Fluttershy: Right. set off Gali: I don't feel like asking the neighbors for directions. Rainbow Dash: Nothing here. Or here. Lewa: We could just take a peak inside the building with the huge Mask Maker sign. Pinkie Pie: Oh. That explains it. others see it Tahu: Let's go! No stopping us now. steps on a bone and two Skull Scorpios show up Pohatu: I hate scorpios. Matau T. Monkey: Me too, Pohatu. Crash Bandicoot: Not that they live long enough for it to matter. Skull Scorpio uses its tail to snatch Rarity's Element of Generosity from her neck Rarity: Hey! Skull Scorpios laugh as one of them gains more power. Lewa fights one of them two Skull Scorpios defeat Onua, Applejack, Gali, Rainbow Dash, Tahu, Pohatu, Rarity, Kopaka, Fluttershy, Ryan, Crash, and their friends. Lewa and Pinkie Pie lure the two Skull Scorpios to Ekimu's tomb and hide Kopaka: Lewa and Pinkie Pie Stay and fight cowards! Fluttershy: LEWA!!! slices the Mask Maker sign in two and the halves fall on the surprised Skull Scorpios Kopaka: That was...solid work. Fluttershy: Thanks. and Discord fight some scorpios and Rarity reclaims her element Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer